powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Side Aspect Manifestation
The power to induce/embody or be empowered by the aspects of the dark side. Sub-power of Malefic Force Manipulation. Variation of Evil Embodiment and Aspect Manifestation. Opposite to Light Side Aspect Manifestation. Capabilities The Dark Side Aspects are the archetype of dark, malevolent, negative forces that makes ups one side of things in existence. The dark side may also empower the users with aspects of raw emotions. The dark side can enhance certain powers which may lead to a dark nature. Aspects *'Aggression': The user draws on brutal strength and blind force to crush their enemies, a brutal emotion of dark side. *'Anger/Rage': The user can feel the pure raw anger towards others and blinds them of their reason, a fiery emotion of the dark side. *'Death': The user feels little to no life within oneself or surrounding them, a supposed source of the dark side. *'Despair': The user often gives in to sadness and sinks to their lowest instincts. They will not rest until everything and everyone around them is made as miserable and spiteful as they are. *'Destruction': The user possesses an unmatched craving for absolute destruction. *'Fear': The user feels terror and uncertainty clouding their judgement which could lead them astray, a terrifying emotion of the dark side. *'Hatred': The user desires to destroy a certain someone at any cost even if it means being consumed by darkness, a malicious emotion of the dark side. *'Loneliness: '''The user believes that they do not need anyone or anything except themselves, believing in nothing except their own strength and feeling that it will never let them down. *'Passion: The user forms strong attachments to something or someone which they cannot let go, a obsessive emotion of the dark side. *Pain': The user can become stronger from the pain caused to them or to others by them, a wicked act of the dark side. Associations *Aspect Manifestation *Corruption Manipulation *Dark Arts *Darkness Manipulation *Darkside View *Emotion Manipulation *Malefic Force Manipulation *Metaphysics Manipulation *Negative Emotion Empowerment Limitations *The users who lose to the dark side will lose themselves or join the side of good. Known Users Known Objects * Black Kryptonite (DC Comics) * The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars) Gallery Dark_Jak.png|After being forced to undergo the Dark Warrior Program for two years, Jak (Jak and Daxter) gained power over Dark Eco. Tlos_elemental_breath_weapons_aether.jpg|Dark Spyro (The Legend of Spyro) controls Dark Aether in contrast to his light form. The_Reverse-Flash_killing_two_guards.png|Eobard Thawne (The Flash) possesses a corrupted connection to the Speed Force, represented by red lightning. File:Major_Force_(DC_Comics)_dark.jpg|Major Force (DC Comics) controls a corrupted spectrum of the Quantum Field. Negative Supergirl DC.JPG|Negative Supergirl (DC Comics) is the negative and darker aspect of Supergirl's psyche given form by Black Kryptonite. Blackheart.jpg|Blackheart (Marvel Comics) is the accumulated of evil born from centuries of murder in the small town of Christ's Crown, New York given form by Mephisto. Nega Scott Scott Pilgrim.jpg|Nega Scott (Scott Pilgrim: Gets it Together) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Evil power Category:Energy Powers Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Esoteric Powers Category:Common Powers